FAST & FURIOUS 5 y 6 VERSION FABERRY
by KateFaberry
Summary: Una adaptación de la famosa Saga Fast & Furious 5 y 6, el fic habrá modificaciones que espero que les guste, Rachel descubre su pasión por las carreras gracias a Puckerman su mejor amigo. Santana descubrió que es prima de Letty Ortiz, por lo que sigue a Rachel hasta Rio, donde sus vidas cambian, cuando unas personas especiales aparecen, aventura, sexo, amor, carros. ¡Lean!
1. Chapter 1

**FAST & FURIOU VERSION FABERRY**

**Prólogo.**

Después del juicio Dominic Toretto se dirigía con los demás reclusos en el autobús pero a la distancia se escuchaban unos motores de unos carros veloces eran Brian O'Conner y Mia Toretto su hermana menor, que llevaba casi 5 años de relación con Brian ex agente del FBI. Rodearon el autobús logrando que éste colisionara, Dominic logró escapar.

**Capítulo 1**

Tiempo después del gran éxito obtenido por la fuga de Dom, Brian y Mia se dirigen por uno de los barrios de las Fabelas en Rio de Janeiro, buscando a su amigo... Bueno más amigo de Mia que de Brian, porque no se llevaban muy bien, porque Vince estuvo enamorado de Mia. Pero ya saben el guapo rubio de ojos azules ganó. Vince tenía una pequeñita pandilla de roba carros en las Fabelas, pero no podían hacer del todo bien su trabajo gracias a un desgraciado que lograba sobornar a los brasileños de este barrio pobre. Hernan Reyes con más de 100 millones de dólares, traficante de drogas, era algo así como un político corrupto, en fin... siguiendo con la pandilla de Vince, en ella se encontraba dos morenas, una llamada Santana López, curiosamente era prima de la "fallecida" Letty Ortiz ambas latinas, aficionadas a las apuestas y a la velocidad mezclada con el riesgo, la otra morena llamada Rachel Berry, cuando supo su habilidad con el volante buscó donde unirse pero, se burlaban de ella por su estatura, Santana fue su compañera de secundaria, luego pasó a ser su mejor amiga, logrando sorprenderla llegando a Rio, donde descubrió su verdadera pasión. A Rachel se le murió su novio llamado Finn Hudson, que fue asesinado por un maldito ladrón de su barrio de New York City, después de su muerte ella inmigró a Rio donde conoció a Vince, que es como su hermano, junto con ella viajó su mejor amigo Noah Puckerman, estuvo en el ejército varios meses; pero se aburrió y decidió acompañar a su pequeña judía. Noah fue quién descubrió el talento de Rachel, ya que él fue a una apuesta de carreras ilegales, y la llevó consigo pero como se había doblado el tobillo decidió rápidamente que ella condujera, porque, por supuesto no quería perder. Cuando Brian y Mia aparecieron cruzando la puerta de la pequeña casita que tenía Vince con su actual mujer y su pequeño hijo, él no tardó en abrazar a Mia, y saludar a Brian con gran seriedad, les dieron de comer. Los demás chicos estaban afuera tomándose una cerveza. Vince después de que se pusieran cómodos, los presentó e informó sobre un trabajo que era de Reyes, pero la ganancia era muy buena, Mia y Brian se miraron y aceptaron, aunque no muy de acuerdo con Vince ya que querían hacerlo sin Dom.

Toretto llegó a tiempo, era ya casi las 12md cuando Brian y Mia se encontraban a bordo de un tren, que llevaba los carros de Reyes, cuando observaron a los del FBI, no miraron hacia atrás siguieron con su plan; por otra parte, llegaron Dom, Vince, y Santana. Junto con otros dos de Reyes, Vince siguió con el trabajo de Reyes, pero cuando Santana y Mia se subieron al carro que el tipo de Reyes peleó, Dom cambió de planes, después de una pequeña riña, lograron escapar, pero los hombres de Reyes los detuvieron, amenazando con matar a Mia, Dom enfurece pero, lo que menos imaginan es que Rachel y Noah derribaron la pared con un Mustang Shelby Cobra Negro. Ambos ríen y suben. Dom habla:

- Entonces, eres Rachel Berry, tienes una habilidad rápida en el volante, eso me sorprende, puedo apostar que eres mejor que O'Conner- Dijo riendo suavemente, mientras Brian, se reía pero luego capto-

- Es broma, ¿verdad Dom?- Pero al ver que Toretto no respondió solo sonrió con una ceja en alto volvió a decir- Soy bueno Dom, algún día te ganaré verás que si Dom-

El silencio hizo acto de presencia pero Rachel por fin habló:

- En realidad soy un poco nueva en ésto, mi amigo Puck fue quién me llevó a una carrera, pero como torpemente se dobló el tobillo derecho no podía conducir- Sonrió por el recuerdo, pero Puck aportó:

- Soy más ágil con las motos que los carros y no me quejo- Presumió de su talento.

- Ya lo veré Puck, y dime Rachel, ¿por qué una joven como tú, está en esto? Si te preguntas porque yo estoy en esto es por una larga historia, Brian está aquí por su amor por mi hermana Mia, pero; ¿y tú?-

- Realmente no sé, estaba tan dolida por la muerte de mi novio, que... Decidí aventurarme con Puck, aquí conocimos a Vince, yo antes era una joven adolescente que aspiraba a ser estrella de Broadway, pero no era realmente mi destino-

- Mi novia también murió, fue hace dos años, ella era...

- Letty Ortiz- Dijo interrumpiendo, y continuó hablando- Ella era prima de Santana López, nos dimos cuenta cuando Vince nos contó parte de tú historia, Santana era así como mi enemiga, pero nos sorprendió a Puck y a mí, cuando llegó a Rio, ella se convirtió en mi mejor amiga-

- Vaya, el mundo gira mucho- Respondió pensativo Dom.

Al llegar a las Fabelas, fueron a buscar a Mia, pero no estaba sola estaba con los demás chicos, se dieron cuenta que los habían culpado de un asesinato que ellos no habían cometido.

**En el aeropuerto de Rio de Janeiro.**

Se encontraba el agente Luke Hobbs ordenando a su equipo, para la caza del fugitivo más buscaso Toretto, un poco grosero pidió a los agentes que trajeran a su "carnada" Quinn Fabray, ex compañera de Rachel y de Puck, ella fue obligada a colaborar con el gobierno, porque unos informes que le llegaron, le hicieron saber que Rachel Berry, Noah Puckerman y Santana López su ex mejor amiga eran cómplices de Domic, Brian y Mia. Quinn tenía la misión de buscarlos, e infiltrarse junto a ellos, ya que no tenían nada de conocimiento del asunto Quinn les estaría informando de todo. Quinn se dirigía a las Fabelas con la esperanza de hayar a Rachel, pero ¿sólo a Rachel? Estaba confundida, o más bien enamorada de Rachel desde la última vez que se dedicó a conocerla en la secundaria McKinley supo que le llamaba la atención algo de ella pero no le prestaba atención. Se distrajo de sus pensamientos cuando vió que se encontraba en lugar lleno de mujeres semi - desnudas (ya saben, ropa muy pequeñita) y hombres junto con ellas, carros por todos lados, se perdió cuando, se dio cuenta que la habían sacado del carro, los agentes suponían que sus "futuros" lejanos rehenes estarían ahí.

Unos hombres le empezaron a decir vulgaridades, hasta querer tocarla, porque Quinn es una chica sexy, la hicieron vestirse de chica mala, Dominic la ayudó, como todo un caballero, Quinn le sonrió, él dijo que si quería ir con él, y con su familia, porque supo que era nueva en un ambiente tan abierto como las carreras y fiestas ilegales, Quinn aceptó. Casi llora de alegría cuando escuchó la risa de Rachel con la de Santana, Rachel a los 5 segundos volvió a ver, y cuando vio a Quinn, no supo si estaba sorprendida, excitada, emocionada o asustada ver a Lucy Quinn Fabray ahí adelante suyo acercándose junto a Toretto, cambió su clima al 100%. Santana por otro lado soltó su furia, mezclada con alegría, Puck estaba contento de verla, supo que lo que sentía por ella ya no estaba, solo sonrió y la fue a saludar. Dom se quedó sorprendido al igual que Mia, y Brian, junto con Vince por supuesto.

- Berry, ¿no vienes a saludarme?- Preguntó mordiéndose el labio inferior.

- Ah... cla...claro, es que- Tosió como símbolo de nervios- Realmente eres la última persona que pensé ver aquí, pero ¿cómo llegaste aquí?-

- Vine porque...

Flashback:

- Recuerda Fabray, que si ella pregunta porque estás aquí, le tienes que decir lo te acabo de decir- Dijo Luke con voz fuerte.

- Pero no hay manera de que...

- ¡NO! Le dices que la amas y punto.

Fin Flashback.

- Vine porque... Te amo- Lo dijo casi en un susurro.

- Perdona Quinn, no te escuché-

- Porque te amo- Dijo maso menos duro, pero había tanto escándalo que Rachel no pudo escuchar bien. O eso creía.

- ¿Qué?-

- ¡QUE TE AMO!- Gritó lo que sentía hace años, comenzó a temblar del miedo.

- ¡HÁ! LO SABIA FABGAY, SABIA QUE TE GUSTABA EL HOBBIT, EN TU CARA PUCKERMAN- Gritó la latina riendo con gloria, mientras Puck no se había sorprendido porque ya lo sabía, nada más le sonrió con sinceridad a Quinn, era la madre de su hija, y la quería como eso la madre de su hija. Mientras Rachel tenía la boca abierta, Dom sonriendo y Mia con Brian abrazados mirando con ternura la escena.

_**N/A: Bueno esto es una adaptación de Fast & Furious versionada a Faberry, espero que les guste, como leerán la historia tiene demasiadas variaciones, y también será como una mezcla de la 5 y la 6, si quieren que Britt salga nada más de dicen y la meto. Dejen sus Follows, Favorites y Reviews... Como saben Glee, ni ésta genial Saga NO me pertenecen, porque si fuera así, Faberry, Klaine, y Brittana serían más activos;D**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Dominic se encontraba conversando con Brian y Mia, sobre lo sucedido hace dos días atrás cuando, Luke el oficial especializado del FBI llegó hasta donde se encontraban, habían descubierto que en el carro que manejó Mia, tenía un Ship que administraba la información sobre la entrega de las drogas de Reyes. Obviamente fue Quinn, que aunque no lo sabía tenía un rastreador GPS en su celular, aunque ella no se imaginó que era por su culpa, se sintió más culpable cuando escuchó cuando Mia gritó a los 4 vientos en un "alcantarillado" que llegaron a parar todos porque los hombres de Luke, y los de Reyes les dieran una corrida por los techos de las Fabelas, que estaba embarazada. Su corazón se oprimió, tanto que esa noche no pudo dormir, y se dedicó a llorar, Rachel había negado su amor, aunque fue obligada a decirlo, Rachel negaba creerle, y eso la afectaba mayormente. Haría cualquier cosa para que ella le creyera, pero eso le costaba un ojo, ya que Santana la amenazó en golpearla si descubría algo raro.

Regresando a la conversación que ella escuchaba detrás de una pared:

- Hay un soplón en esta familia, espero que no seas tú O'Conner, no me decepciones ésta vez- Dijo con seriedad Dom, pero Brian contestó:

- Te aseguro que no soy yo ¿cómo podría serlo? ¿Si mi hijo en está en la mujer a la cual amo? Son mi familia Dom... no lo haría- Esta última frase la dijo casi en un susurro, a Toretto le llegaron esas palabras.

El silencio adornó el cuarto mientras Quinn se sentía una persona muy infeliz, fue a caminar un rato, los chicos no se encontraban ya que estaban en una carrera con 5000 dólares como apuesta, mientras caminaba por la calle, una voz muy conocida la hizo detenerse, era...

- ¿Britt?- Preguntó algo dudosa.

-¿¡Quinnie!?- Exclamó lanzándose a sus brazos.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, pequeño unicornio?- Sabía que a Britt le gustaba que le dijesen así.

- Hay una audición importante, y mi oportunidad de venir se presentó- Saltaba de alegría.

- ¿En serio? Felicidades B-

- Abrigado, Q-

- ¿Ah?- No entendió lo dicho.

- O sea gracias- Rió divertida- Tengo que irme Q, ten cuidado, te quiero- Dijo cuándo su manager la llamó.

Quinn se despidió y siguió su camino, pero se perdió, estaba sola, con miedo y no tuvo más opción que llamar Rachel, que al saber el lugar no dudó ni un segundo en llegar. Desde que Quinn apareció en su vida, se comenzó a sentir confundida, con aquella declaratoria de amor, no supo más que negar, como toda persona lo haría, una chica que hizo tu vida miserable en la secundaria, que te llegue a decir te amo, es confuso ¿no? Más que nunca se aferraba al recuerdo de Finn, su verdadero amor, bueno, eso antes de que cierta rubia de esos verdes, avellanados llegara, manejando recibió una llamada de Dominic pidiendo que regresara que tenía un plan, que los haría millonarios, en el camino, Quinn se limitó a ver por la ventana la culpa la agobiaba, y Rachel no obstante se preocupaba inconscientemente...

Quinn ya estaba a punto de estallar ése silencio la estaba matando, se ofuzcó y gritó:

- ¡RACHEL POR FAVOR DECÍ ALGO!-

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga?- La miró por un momento mientras pegó un frenazo y se estacionó- ¡No te creo Quinn! ¡Me hiciste la vida un inferno en McKinley!-

- ¿¡Aún no me has perdonado!?- Suspiró golpeando el carro en forma desesperada- ¡NO lo puedo creer! Rachel, te dije que te amo-

- Y aún no te creo ¿Cuántas veces peleamos por Finn, Quinn? Muchas, como puedo creerte, es más dime la verdad, fuiste tú, ¿verdad?- La miró con decepción.

- ¿Fui yo? ¿de qué demonios hablas Rachel?- Dijo más confundida que enojada.

- ¡Dame ése maldito celular!- Ordenó.

-¿¡Qué!?- Se confundió más.

- ¡Que me des el estúpido teléfono!- Dicho ésto agarró el celular y lo desarmó, y comprobó lo que había pensado tenía un GPS.

- ¡NO LO PUEDO CREER QUINN!- Gritó- En qué cabeza pensaste en hacernos esto Quinn-

- ¿DE QUÉ MIERDA HABLAS?-

- ¿DE QUÉ? PFFF, esto es un maldito GPS la única razón por la cual llegan donde estamos ¿A caso piensas que Dominic es tonto, Quinn?-

- Yo... lo siento me tenían obligada- Dijo casi llorando.

- Y a ver te obligaron a engañarme diciéndome que me amas, lo sabía todo era una maldita trampa, tú no me perseguirías- Sus ojos brillan, apunto de salir sus lágrimas respiró hondo.

- Yo... Rachel lo siento, estoy arrepentida por todo-

- A ver, no quiero que Dominic sospeche de ti, menos ahora, pero no necesitarás esto- Tiró el teléfono y le pasó por encima con el carro- Te compraré otro.

Volvieron a ponerse en marcha, llegando a su nueva guarida, sin policías ni nada. Dominic comenzó a hablar:

- Estando la familia reunida, quiero decirles que, dejaremos limpio al maldito Reyes, tiene más de 100 millones de dólares, se lo limpiaremos y no le quedará ni un centavo, aquí hay amigos que conocimos años atrás, pueden confiar en ellos, sin traiciones ni trampas-

- ¿Cómo haremos? es alguien muy poderoso- Habló Tej Parker amigo de Brian O'Conner, experto en cajas fuertes y en motores por supuesto-

- Lo daremos todo por el todo ¿Quién le entra?- Preguntó.

Todos rieron como afirmación, pasó un día más, en donde tenían un plan, irían donde en depósito de Reyes, para sorpresa de los chicos a la hora no cogieron ni un centavo, Dom le prendió fuego, y dijo a un hombre que dijera su nombre, así sabría con quienes se metió, las sospechas por parte de Dom terminaron, mientras que Luke estaba súper enojado con Quinn, pero no le importaba a su vez porque a quién quería tras las rejas es a Dominic.

Toretto organizó una carne, aunque el amigo de Mia se encargó de echar a perder la carne, se estaban divirtiendo, Santana coqueteaba con la sexy amiga de Dom Gisele Yashar, mientras reían, estaba Han Lue, enamorado de ella a primero vista, solo miraba sabía que Gisele sería su novia por mientras solo pensaba en el dinero que tendría en su bolsa. En el mini taller que hizo Dom, se encontraba Rachel tomando una cerveza con Noah, que le decía a ella que Quinn no la paraba de ver, pero ella le restaba importancia. Mia hizo una alerta, todos corrieron hacia ella alarmados, era un mensaje de advertencia de parte de un

Owen Shaw. Pero Dom no le dió importancia, Santana observó que Quinn no había comido nada, y le llevó un pedazo y se sentó a su lado y le dijo:

- Ey rubia teñida come algo- Quería sacarle una sonrisa a su ex mejor amiga.

- No gracias- Dijo un poco cortante.

- Vamos rubia, mira a pesar de lo que pasó entre nosotras me importas, ¿okay?-

- Realmente no sé, si podré confiar en ti Santana, siempre nos damos la puñalada por la espalda-

- Quinn, yo cambié mucho sabes, cuando vivía en New York City con Rachel y Porcelana (Kurt) antes de que se fuera para Francia de intercambio, supe que era una familia, y esta ahora es mi nueva familia- Miró a todos ahí y sonrió- Confía en mi Q, sé que no comenzamos bien, pero confía.-

- ¿Cómo hiciste para decirle a Britt que la amabas?- Preguntó sin mirarla a los ojos, miraba el suelo.

Santana sonrió tristemente por el recuerdo y dijo:

- Un día la llevé al parque que había un estanque de patos, comíamos un helado, nos estábamos riendo, pero... en un momento me puse seria, y supe que era el momento para decirle la verdad, sé que éramos como amigas con derecho, pero; realmente la estaba amando con locura. La miré a los ojos, le agarré las manos y le dije te amo, y ya sabes luego pasó en el McKinley, y blah blah...

.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Aquella conversación con Santana le había hecho bien a Quinn, se sentía un poco mejor, el plan de Dom era casi perfecto hasta que se dieron cuenta que, Reyes había guardado todo el dinero en una caja de seguridad, en la estación de policía, -que policía más corrupta- comentó uno de los chicos, unos querían desistir pero Han dijo que si se podía.

- Hay una posibilidad de ver en que caja fuerte tiene el dinero- Dijo Tej a todos.

- Aquí está el mapa- Dijo Mia.

- Bien, supongamos que éstas son las oficinas principales, aquí están los baños, y justo aquí está el blanco, necesitamos conectar cámaras- Intervino Tej.

- ¡Chicos su turno!- Gritó Dom a los amigos de Mia.

Todos esperaban a que los chicos hicieran el trabajo, mientras tomaban cerveza, todos comentaban que harían con el dinero.

- Yo quiero con ése dinero irme a Los Ángeles- Puck comentó.

- Pensé que te quedarías con nosotros- Se opuso Rachel.

- Sin ofender Rachel, pero quiero ser libre-

Todos se miraron con sentimiento Puck tenía razón todos querían ser libres, no estar escondiéndose de un policía o varios. Después de ese duelo, Tej exclamó con felicidad:

- ¡Chicos! ¡Lo tenemos!-

Todos gritaron felices, a pesar de que Tej dijo que era una caja que necesitaban las huelas de Reyes, mandaron a Quinn y a Rachel en realidad era solo a Rachel pero Quinn quería participar en algo, todos tenían una misión especial, unos conseguir autos más veloces, y otros haciendo el plan final, Mia seguía por GPS a los del FBI después de aquel encuentro, una noche antes Dom, Brian y los demás fueron a una fiesta ilegal, donde Luke llegó con sus oficiales, y una policía de tránsito que al parecer era insobornable, la misma que había hablado con Dom la primer vez que salieron huyendo.

Rachel y Quinn se encontraban en la playa Rachel no quiso ponerse traje de baño, pero Quinn si lo hizo, habían estado observando a Reyes sentado con otros hombres.

- No sé ¿cómo conseguir esa huella?-

- Fácil Rachel, usando su debilidad-

- ¿Cuál?- Preguntó confundida.

- La belleza de una mujer-

Dicho eso, se quitó la bata, dejando ver su sexy cuerpo mientras Rachel se le caía la baba, Quinn se fué acercando a él, los guardaespaldas no la iban a dejar entrar pero él dijo que si podía, Quinn usaba el arte de la seducción, mientras el tipo le puso la mano en el trasero. Rachel abrió la boca al ver a ése descarado tipo, poniéndole la mano ahí, cuando Quinn regresó tenía una sonrisa victoriosa. Ya cambiadas y en el carro de Rachel, la morena sentía un poco de celos por el tipo.

- ¡Que tipo más descarado!-

- Esa era la idea Rachel, lo importante era conseguir esa huella- Le restó importancia.

- ¡Te manoseó Quinn!-

- Ya te dije que era parte del plan-

- De igual manera, que tipo más descarado- Dijo frunciendo el ceño, Quinn captó que eran un poco de celos, no perdió tiempo y quiso jugar una carta a su favor, solo esperaba que le funcionara como ella quería.

- ¿Y por qué te molesta? - Habló con un tono seductor, y alzando una ceja, la sexy ceja que a todos nos vuelve locos.

- Pues... pues no, no estoy celosa, no digas cosas incoherentes, Quinn-

- Apuesto que tú quieres ser la que me toque o ¿no? - Comenzó ha acercarse a Rachel lentamente- Yo sé que quieres Rach- Se acercó a su cuello y comenzó a rozar sus labios, Rachel temía que se estrellará si no se estacionaba, pero no quería perder con el juego de Quinn.

- Pa…para Quinn- Quinn sonrió en su cuello, logrando que Rachel se erizara, mientras apretaba el volante lo más fuerte, Quinn supo que estaba ganando y se atrevió a morderle el óvulo. Esto fue la perdición de Rachel, pegó un frenazo y se metió a un callejón sin salida, Quinn la miró fijo y se mordió el labio, y Rachel la agarró y la posicionó velozmente en su regazo, se excitó demasiado al ver que Quinn no andaba sostén, Rachel la atacó en el cuello.

- Rach…Rachie- Gimió.

Rachel comenzó a tocar su espalda lentamente, luego, sus piernas, sonó el claxon haciendo que Rachel despertara del estado, y se arrepintió.

- Lo… lo siento Quinn esto no debió pasar- Quinn abrió la boca decepcionada y se bajó del regazo.

Cuando llegaron a la guarida Quinn estaba enojada con Rachel por dejarla así, Santana supo que algo había pasado por el chupón en el cuello, y por la seriedad de Rachel- Tuvieron algo estas dos- Pensó Santana... Después de las bromas de Tej y Roman, puesto que molestaban a Quinn porque el tipo se había abusado con ella, Gisele miraba de reojo a Santana, tenía ganas de ella, pero también quería algo con Han, así que se le ocurrió tener solo una noche con Santana y se quedaría con Han. Cayó la noche y todos decidieron descansar Santana se fue con Gisele a un bar, porque querían relajarse, era un bar LGBT, Gisele bailaba súper sexy contra Santana, que esta misma la volvió y la besó apasionadamente, la llevó al baño y ahí se desenfrenó la pasión, mientras en el escondite, Rachel estaba pensando en Finn, y lloraba en silencio Dominic se le acercó a ella y la abrazó y le dijo:

- Rachel, tienes que dejarlo ir, él ya no está aquí, pero si en tú corazón, yo sé que él estaría feliz, si no estuvieras llorando por él-

- Lo extraño mucho, Dom- Dijo saltando sollozos.

- Lo sé, date una oportunidad con alguien más Rachel- Dijo dulcemente.

La dejó de abrazar y se fue a ver como estaba Mia.

La noche pasó todos con energías renovadas, listos para el plan, iban a practicar a ver quién podía pasar sin que la cámara los viera, primero Brian, luego los demás, Gisele fue la más rápida, desde que se acostó con Santana, se sintió súper enérgica, Santana entre bien y mal porque aún amaba a Britt, Han exclamó que se había enamorado, Santana lo miró seriamente, supo que Gisele no era suya sino de él.

Rachel tenía estrés y ansias, con deseo de domar ése auto.

Luke, estaba listo para dar su golpe, iba a arrestar a Toretto sí o sí, pero tenía que esperar. Tej le comentó a Dominic que esos autos no servirían, necesitarían unos más veloces. Él sabía el lugar perfecto, así que en la noche los conseguirían.

Al caer la noche, ya todos fueron por los carros que era patrullas, todos adentro hicieron una apuesta la cual la ganó Brian aunque todos le decían que fue Dom que se dejó ganar, Rachel estaba entre enojada porque ella quería ganar, pero estaba más enojada cuando vio a Tej coqueteando con Quinn.

Flashback:

Tej se encontraba en las computadoras tratando de descifrar la contraseña de la caja de herramientas y configurando la otra Quinn se acercó, y Tej no perdió tiempo y comenzó a hablarle de cerca, muy cerca para el gusto de Rachel, ella no aguantó la escena de un casi beso que pudo haber pasado así que discutió con Tej, mientras Quinn lo defendía, diciendo que ella no era nada suyo para decirle que hacer y que no hacer, pero Rachel le contestó que entonces para que decía que la amaba si no era verdad, y Quinn le dijo que no podía esperarla para siempre, si solo se aferraba a una persona muerta. Ahí fue donde Rachel se enojó más de lo que estaba.

Fin Flashback.

Salió de lugar y Santana fue tras ella, y le habló:

- Hey Berry, deja el drama y cuéntame que pasa-

- Déjame sola por favor San-

- No lo haré y lo sabes, soy tú mejor amiga y lo sabes, cuéntame-

- Es Quinn, San- Dijo como si fuera obvio.

- ¿Qué pasa con ella?- Preguntó como si fuera lo más obvio.

- Pasa que siempre está... No sé persiguiendo un amor que ni yo sé que existe San, ha pasado casi un año desde la muerte de Finn... Y yo me siento que vivo solo en el pasado.

- A ver si entiendo, ¿me dices que no sabes si existe un amor por Quinn? O sea ¿sientes algo por ella?- Preguntó curiosa.

- Si, o sea no lo sé, estoy confundida ¿entiendes? Cuando vi a Tej cerca suyo sentí celos, rabia, y cuando discutimos dijo algo que me dejó pensando.

- ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?-

- Que no podía estar esperando por alguien, que se aferra a una persona muerta- Sus ojos demostraban una tristeza profunda, Santana la había analizado sin que Rachel se diera cuenta. La abrazó, y dejó que se desahogara.

**N/A:**

**Alison, Areli Escobar, me agrada mucho la idea que les esté gustando la adaptación, sé que mucha gente deja los fic a medias, pero como tengo demasiado tiempo libre (por ahora) subiré como a las 5pm un capítulo todos los días, para aclarar por si tienen alguna duda, habrá mucho Faberry, y un poco de Brittana, tal vez le ponga una novia a Puck… También puede haber sorpresas, gracias por leer, espero que me sigan. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Afinando los detalles, la salida sería perfecta hasta que llegó Luke atravesando la pared donde se encontraba el carro del papá de Dominic golpeándolo. Logrando destruirlo - grave error- dijo Dom que comenzó a pelear con Luke fuertemente rompiendo vidrios y todo a su paso, cuando vio a Mia y se puso enfurecido y le comenzó a pegar agarró una llave y... Mia gritó y Dom se detuvo, solo estaban ellos tres Mia, Vince, y Brian los llevaron presos pasando las Fabelas, Elena la chica sexy del tránsito miró a Dom con compasión, pero lo menos que esperaban era que los Reyes ordenó matarlos, dieron una emboscada, disparos por todos lados, Luke salió siendo impactado por una bomba, cuando quería salvar a uno de sus mejores soldados.

Se sintió morir cuando vio hombres apuntándole, hasta que Dom, Brian y Vince lo salvaron ayudándolo a levantarse comenzaron su ruta hacia la guarida, pero Vince estaba herido mortalmente, llegaron donde estaban todos los chicos reunidos preocupados, Rachel comenzó a llorar y Puckerman también, Vince fue quien les dio hogar en Rio. Dominic aguantó las ganas de llorar, Mia solo abrazó a Brian, después de haberle prometido que cuidaría a su hijo. Llegó donde los demás decidido ha acabar con Reyes, algunos querían convencerlo de dejar las cosas así, pero Luke dijo que él iría, el plan sería el siguiente, Luke impacta la pared donde está la caja, y Brian, junto con Dom, irían avanzando por todo Rio hasta llegar a su guarida, mientras Tej tenía la caja preparada (por cierto en el capítulo anterior se fue y puse de herramientas xD) Cuando ellos alcanzaran la ventaja esperada cambiarían la caja por la vacía. La idea fue demasiado buena, aunque destrozaron casi medio Rio, Dom tuvo que dejar libre a Brian, aunque Mia quería que se fueran los dos, él eliminaba los policías, usando su magia en el volante. Luke llegó y de un disparo terminó de matar a Hernan Reyes, le dio la orden a Dominic de irse porque tenía veinticuatro horas libre para huir, pero que dejara la caja fuerte el hizo caso, Luke sabía que nada sería fácil abrió la puerta y no había dinero, imaginó correctamente que era su equipo, y se rió. En la guarida probaron su suerte con la caja fuerte que se abrió dejando ver todo el dinero. Rachel, Quinn, Santana y Puck nunca habían visto tanto dinero en su vida. Todos hicieron lo que les venía en gana, yéndose del lugar, prometiendo ayudarles en cualquier otra misión. Santana, Quinn, Rachel antes de partir rumbo, Dom los llamó y Tej llamó a Quinn, causando una mala cara de parte de Rachel.

- Fue un gusto conocerte, espero que podamos ser amigos, y por favor recuerda lo que dije-

**Flashback:**

Tej se acercó a Quinn, que estaba sola pensando.

- ¡Hey!- Saludó alegremente Tej, pero vio la expresión de Quinn y su estado cambió, sabía lo que le pasaba, tenía una esperanza de poder salir con ella, pero eso no iba a suceder.

- Hola- Saludó tristemente.

- Sé porque estás así Quinn, te seré sincero, tenía esperanza de salir contigo pero... - Siguió antes de que Quinn interrumpiera- Estás enamorada de otra persona, bueno de Rachel, no te juzgo creo que el amor se expresa de distintas maneras. ¿Quieres que te dé mi consejo como hombre?- Quinn asintió- Yo que soy un hombre mujeriego, bueno menos que Roman, amante de los motores, pues mi consejo sería que; Persigue ése amor, si te sirve de ejemplo a Brian, que dejó de ser Federal por Mia, no renuncies a él, persíguelo. Yo siento que Rachel siente cosas por ti, ¿sabes por qué?- Preguntó haciendo que Quinn riera y negara- Porque se pone celosa cuando te hablo, dejaré de insistir en ser algo más, pero sinceramente quiero ser tu amigo, ¿me das permiso?-

- Claro que sí- Dijo sinceramente.

**Fin Flashback. **

- Lo haré - Dijo mirando a Rachel de reojo- Nos vemos Tej-

- Nos vemos- Y se fue.

Mientras Rachel, Santana y Puck hablaban con Dom, de algo importante, algo que tenían que pensar muy bien.

- Muchachos, les agradezco mucho su ayuda, ahora ustedes son parte de esta familia, perdimos a uno de los nuestros Vince, pero; antes de morir me dijo:

**Flashback:**

- Dom... tengo un hijo muy bonito... sabes lo bautizamos por honor a ti, prometeme que lo cuidarás a él y a los chicos por favor- Dijo en su último aliento, y Dom contestó con firmeza:

- Lo haré, hermano, lo haré-

**Fin Flashback. **

- Así que es decisión de ustedes, en quedarse conmigo, hablé con Brian y Mia esta mañana y están de acuerdo en que se queden con nosotros, mientras podamos definitivamente ser libres, porque lo seremos ¿Qué opinan?-

- Yo... voy contigo Dom, pero sí... - Volvió a ver a Quinn- Viene con nosotros-

- Realmente no esperaba menos de ti- Miró sonriendo a Quinn- Puede venir- Rachel sonrió.

- Yo no voy, como les dije quiero ir a Los Ángeles, vivir allí, chicas lo siento, pero es mi vida- Comenzó a irse, Rachel lo iba a detener, pero Santana le dijo que lo dejara ir.

- San... por favor dime que vienes- Exclamó con los ojos llorosos y con temblor en sus labios.

- Si, Rach voy con ustedes, porque donde vayas iré- Abrazó a Rachel, fuertemente; Dom llamó a Quinn, para que se acercara.

- Vienes con nosotros Quinn, no estarás sola si eso te preocupa- Le agarró los hombros, y la miró directamente- Yo sé porque estás así, Luke me dijo lo que había hecho, te obligó a ayudarlo, pero lo que yo miré mientras trabajábamos es que te volviste como una Toretto, te volviste un miembro más de la familia, así que relájate ¿sí?-

- Gracias- Dijo con su cabeza baja y abrazó a Dominic.

- ¡Hey! Dom, todo listo- Gritó Brian, Dom sonrió y dijo:

- Nos vamos- Las chicas comenzaron a caminar emocionadas iban a cambiar de vida, de lugar, y más que todo de aire.

- Es increíble ¿no? En McKinley Quinn y yo éramos unas perras completas, te tratábamos mal, pero miranos ahora Rachel, no podemos estar lejos de ti-

La morena miró a la ventana y suspiró y comentó:

- ¿Qué diría Mr. Shue si supiera lo que nos ha pasado? -

- Estoy segura de que...- Quinn se atrevió a comentar- Nos apoyaría, porque él sabe que nos estamos con malas personas-

Rachel miró a los ojos de Quinn y encontró sinceridad en ellos, desde el tiempo que han estado conviviendo, descubrió descifrar sus ojos.

- Tienes razón, tienes razón-

Dom sonrió esas chicas lo iban a sentir especial, más porque saben que ellos no son malas personas, se fueron a fueron a vivir a España.

Un mes después vivían en una casa de playa, muy hermosa, Santana, Quinn y Rachel se sentían más relajadas, Dom, Mia y Brian no estaban, lo que quería decir que estaban solas, tarde de chicas dijeron las tres la relación con Quinn iba mejorando a grandes saltos, al principio fue difícil ya que las dos se sentían invadidas más que todo Rachel, pero después de una conversación con Dom, decidieron cambiar las cosas. No era una relación directa al amor, pero sí de amistad, Quinn se propuso enamorarla poco a poco y no forzar las cosas, Santana estaba orgullosa de ellas, cada día extrañaba a Britt, pero no sabía qué hacer para llegar a su corazón nuevamente. Por ahora lo único que sabía era que; Britt era bailarina, coreógrafa, y modelo profesional, trabajaba junto a Sam, el chico Boca de Trucha, que había ganado el cariño de Santana, después de hacer las paces, supo que se casaría con Mercedes, que al fin pudo lanzar un disco. De Blaine sabía que estaba en Broadway como pianista y vocero profesional, también con actor, de Mike que trabaja con JLo en giras importantes, de Tina que está embarazada pero sacó actuación también, de Artie que se hizo co- productor en Los Ángeles, para la cadena ABC. De Mr. Shue que tuvo un hijo y que trabaja en Vocal Adrenaline, y su mejor amigo Kurt, pudo graduarse en moda, y ahora es un diseñador de la marca de Alexander McQueen y de Puck solo sabían que tenía una banda de Rock que estaba dando frutos, también un restaurante. Santana pensando en que a pesar de no ser alguien famosa, se sentía feliz por ella y sus amigas y amigos.

- ¡López! En qué piensas- Santana pegó un brinco, pero trató de no reírse.

- ¡Maldita sea! Fabray, si vuelves hacer eso de pateo el trasero- Dijo algo enojada.

- Ya, perdón, es que te vi en las nubes- Se disculpó frustrada.

- Te la perdona Rubia, pero si vuelve a pasar no te salvas- Sonrió- Pensaba en los chicos, todas las noticias son muy buenas-

- Si, la verdad sí, yo cuando consigamos nuestra libertad, estudiaré fotografía San-

- Lo sé, eres realmente buena en la cámara-

Rachel dejó de hablar por celular, y se acercó a las chicas sonriendo.

- Enana ¿Qué te pasa? da miedo esa sonrisa- Santana la estaba molestando porque sabía que esa sonrisa significaba algo bueno.

- Pues... - Ya no habían sillas, y no quería ir a dentro, y se sentó en el regazo de Quinn, para sorpresa de Santana y de esta misma- Lo siento Quinn, pero no quiero ir a dentro, bueno pues que Britt va a salir en el programa de Ellen DeGeneres -

- Eso es... ¡Genial!- Gritó Santana ansiosa de volver a ver al amor de su vida.

- Demasiado, ehmm Quinn ¿Qué haces?- Preguntó Rachel, porque Quinn la tenía agarrada de la cintura.

- Ah... pues... pues es para que no te caigas- Respondió mu y nerviosa.

- Hahahah, para que no te caigas, que escusa más barata- Se comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

- Mhmm lo siento, no debí- Se levantó, y Quinn le hizo mala cara a Santana, que no paraba de reír, y se enojó y le dijo:

- Ahh y para que sepas, cuando estábamos en Rio, vi a Britt-

Santana dejó de reírse, y se puso seria, Rachel ya sentía que se iban a medio matar y habló:

- ¡Chicas! Vengan vamos a ver a Britt- Santana fue la primera en salir corriendo, y a Quinn ya se le había bajado un poco el enojo y la siguió.

En la Sala de estar estaban sentadas, y Rachel prendió la televisión, y puso el canal donde daban el famoso programa y Quinn dijo:

- Como admiro a ésta mujer, tras que es gay, tiene un programa exitoso, ayuda a las personas, y es muy famosa-

- Si, me parece una buena persona- Dijo Rachel, tranquilamente.

- Joder, está más hermosa que nunca- Santana habló de Britt, y las demás no dijeron nada al respecto para no cortar el momento de Santana, Rachel le puso más volumen a la televisión.

_- Muy bien, por favor un fuerte aplauso para Brittany Pearce- Hablaba con mucho ánimo Ellen, saludó a Britt y se sentaron._

_- Gracias Ellen, es un gran placer poder estar aquí- Decía muy animada._

_- Muy bien, Brittany Pearce eres una asombrosa bailarina ¿Desde cuándo prácticas el baile?- _

_- Creo que desde, que tengo memoria-_

_- Realmente es impresionante tu pasión por el baile-_

_- Gracias Ellen- Se sonrojó._

_- No hay de que, ahora dime ése hermoso anillo ¿es de compromiso?-_

_- Yo quisiera que fuera de compromiso, en cierta forma si lo es- Respondió mirando au anillo. _

_- ¿Podrías explicar eso?-_

_- Claro, este hermoso anillo, me lo regaló el amor de mi vida, como una promesa de amor eterno, la conocí en el instituto al que íbamos. Me enamoré profundamente de ella- Sus ojos azules brillaban más de lo normal._

_- Wow, entonces Britt eres... ¿gay?- Preguntó asombrada._

_- No me considero gay por amar a mi alma gemela Ellen- Todos aplaudieron por la gran respuesta. _

_- Eso es verdad Britt, aquí tenemos un regalo para ti, son unas zapatillas que dicen Ellen DeGeneres Number 1- Todos aplaudieron y rieron, así despidieron a Britt. _

_- Gracias por venir y vernos esto ha sido todo por gracias. _

Rachel apagó el televisor, todas conmovidas por lo que Britt había dicho las dos volvieron a ver a Santana que estaba muy feliz derramando lágrimas, las chicas la abrazaron muy contentas por la noticia hacia su amiga Britt aún la ama, y tenían la espanza de que sus amigas volvieran a estar juntas. En ése momento después de dejar las lágrimas aun lado, llegaron los chicos, lo sabían porque habían escuchado el rugir de unos motores, al parecer andaban en una cita médica, estaban muy contentos los tres, las chicas se asombraron de ver a Elena agarrada de la mano de Dominic, les sonrió y las chicas le devolvieron el gesto, Dom le soltó la mano y les dio un abrazo a las tres.

- ¿Cómo les fue?- Preguntó Quinn, Brian se convirtió en su hermano mayor, y Mia como su "cuñada''.

- Está hermoso, hermanita- Le respondió muy contento, de hace un tiempo los dos se llamaban así en forma de cariño, todos los españoles creían que era realmente eran hermanos ya que Brian es rubio de ojos azules y Quinn rubia de ojos verdes avellanados.

- Estoy ansiosa por ver a mi sobrino- Dijo mordiéndose el labio, Rachel se sintió morir de ternura al verla agachada tocando el vientre de Mia, definitivamente disfrutaba su vida con su nueva familia, extrañaba a Hiram y a LeRoy, pero ellos comprendieron que su hija había crecido. Santana tenía una sonrisa sincera, tras de darse cuenta que Britt aún la ama, notó que Rachel se estaba enamorando poco a poco inconscientemente de Quinn, ya lo venía notando hace días con la actitud cariñosa con Quinn que incluso llegó a ponerse un poco celosa de ella, pero después de darse cuenta que era amor más que amistad, se rió se su estupidez, y no hizo más mala cara. Aprovechaba para hacer bromas y divertirse de la situación, más cuando Dominic y Mia se apuntaban con ella, ellos eran para ellos hermanos, tenían los mismos gustos, por los carros, por la comida e incluso la decoración de la casa.

- ¡A ver! Basta de cursilería que voy a vomitar arcoíris, y vamos a comer porque muero de hambre- Todos rieron ya conocían a la latina, mientras más rápido le hacían caso, más rápido se dejaba de quejar.

**N/A: Bueno, gracias amiga por comentar, como vez la adaptación contiene escenas de la película, y la historia de las chicas, quiero decir que es perturbada, también lineal y no lineal. Aunque haya poco Reviews seguiré subiendo, porque eso me ayuda a no estar estresada... Sigan leyendo por favor:D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5:**

Después de ordenar pizza, ya que Santana exigía comer rápido no tuvieron opción. Dieron gracias a Dios, y procedieron a comer, Rachel comía su pizza vegana y los demás la suya. Santana no hizo muchos comentarios obscenos de Quinn, porque ha estado pensando en Brittany, realmente era el amor de su vida, se dio cuenta apenas se miraron a los ojos. Era curioso, en cierta parte su historia se parecía a la de Mia con Brian. Sin pensar preguntó:

- ¿Brian?- Llamó sin mirarlo.

- Si Santana- Respondió sonriente con el pedazo de pizza a la mitad.

- ¿Cómo conociste a Mia?- Seriamente miró a Brian, pero reflejando sinceridad e interés.

Dom se rió, e hizo su primer aporte, diciendo:

- Santana, deja que el tío Dom responda eso- Miró divertido, mientras Brian sospechaba de que no sería nada agradable, porque él había perdido esa carrera. - Fue hace unos años atrás cuando estábamos en nuestro barrio, en realidad era una gasolinera, que tenía una tienda de repuestos; estábamos: Vince, Mia, Letty, y yo comprando con otros conocidos. Cuando observamos que un rubio llegaba con un muy bonito auto color verde, con vinilos negros. Todo iba bien, pero Vince se puso algo celoso, tal vez porque tenía mejor auto que el de él o porque Mia lo había visto, ambos comenzaron a pelearse - Sonrió- Y Mia me pegó un grito, los separé, y eché a Brian, que tenía una identificación falsa, nos volvimos a ver en una carrera donde apostó su auto, que cabe de aportar que lo destruyó casi por completo con el NOS (Nitro). Él quería ganarse el dinero y nuestro respeto, al final en la carrera gané yo, pero llegó la policía y salimos huyendo, cometí el error de salir de mi carro para disimular; y lo que gané más bien era una "mini" persecución, O'Conner fue quién me ayudó, aunque nunca esperaba que fuera él. En fin tuvimos un encuentro con un asiático, que me odia por haberme acostado con su hermana. Destruyeron completamente el auto, y tuvimos que caminar rumbo a nuestra casa. Y de ahí Mia salió con O'Conner. Después descubrimos que era policía-

- Buena historia, me hubiera encantado ver esa pelea- Dijo Santana sonriendo.

Después de haber comido, Quinn se disculpó porque quería darse una ducha, estaba haciendo mucho calor en esa parte de España, Rachel no perdió detalle de su caminar hasta el cuarto, y Santana dijo:

- Hey enana, te quedarás sin cuello, si sigues mirándola así- Típico humor de Santana.

- No sé de que hablas López- Negó tratando de disimular lo evidente-

- ¡Por favor Berry!- Exclamó en voz alta- Hasta Elena vio, eres muy obvia- Rodó los ojos.

- No estoy obviando nada Santana-

- Ajá, seguí con escusas tontas, como sea, ésta Latina sexy se va a la piscina-

Rachel no sabía que hacer, todos la miraban fijamente con una sonrisa pícara, haciendo que Rachel se levantara sonrojada. Se metió a su cuarto y vio que en su ordenador decía que Kurt quería un video chat con ella en ése mismo momento y lo aceptó.

- ¡Bonjeur Rachel!- Exclamó feliz, al fondo de esa pequeña cámara se observaba la Eiffel Tower.

- ¡Hola! ¿Cómo has estado? Aunque por lo visto diría que muy bien- Tenía una gran sonrisa, realmente extrañaba a su mejor amigo.

- Muy bien querida, pero aunque no lo creas, me hacen falta tú y Satán, pero... cuéntame ¿cómo te has encontrado? No he vuelto a saber de ti, en bastante tiempo- Dijo animando a Rachel, que claramente estaba un poco triste.

Después de un rato de haberle contado toda la verdad a Kurt, que miró sorprendido a Rachel habló:

- Entonces... Quinn te ama, mmh la verdad no me sorprende tanto, en McKinley más de una vez me di cuenta de que Quinn miraba tus piernas- Hizo gesto pensativo, mientras Rachel se quedó con la boca abierta- ¿Qué?-

- Kurt ¿me estás diciendo que... Quinn- Bajó la voz porque tenía miedo de que escucharan, miró por la ventana de su cuarto, y vio que ella estaba con los demás a fuera de la casa- Me miraba las piernas? -

- Si... eso dije- Respondió seguro de sí mismo.

**Flashback:**

**Los pasillos de McKinley High se despejaban por el caminar de alguien, no era The Unholy Trinity, era Rachel Berry que llegaba con un vestido ceñido al cuerpo de color negro y corto. Kurt caminaba muy detrás de ella, riendo complacido y observó como Quinn estaba embobada mirando las piernas de Rachel que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que Kurt la miraba expectante. Otro día fue en su penúltimo año cuando Rachel fue vestida de Britney Spears, Quinn tuvo que ser codeada por él, para que despertara del trance en el que se encontraba inmersa. **

**Fin Flashback.**

- ¿Y por qué diablos, no me dijiste? - Respondió un poco indignada.

- Rachel, lo había olvidado por completo, además éramos enemigos en ése tiempo, y bueno yo creía que era mi imaginación-

- Ok, ok- Respiró hondo y suspiró.

- No quiero ser entrometido Rachel, pero; ¿sientes algo por ella?- Pregunta oportuna pensó Kurt.

- Kurt no sé, desde que llegó a mi vida de nuevo, no sé si mi corazón late por miedo a que ella me haga daño, o porque la cercanía de ella me pone algo... nerviosa, hace unos días no dejo de tener... Mhmm sueños- Bajó la mirada avergonzada.

- ¿Sueños? ¿Qué tipos de s... - Se dio cuenta de que hablaba Rachel- ¿Hablas de sueños... eróticos?-

- A... algo así- Se supo más roja que una manzana.

- Ohm Rachel ¿Sueñas que Quinn camina con lencería negra hacía ti?- Preguntó levantando sus cejas en modo de sugerencia, lo hacía en broma pero el silencio de Rachel, hizo que confirmara su broma.

En ése momento se abrió la puerta dejando ver a una perpleja Latina.

- Lady Hummel- Exclamó sonriendo.

- Satán- Sonrió.

Así pasaron dos horas más, los tres hablando de muchas cosas, se pusieron de acuerdo para un próximo video chat.

**N/A: Bueno a pedido de que en Facebook me pidieron la actualización del Fic, duré en hacerlo porque esta semana he tenido problemas por el Wi-fi. Pero aquí está, esta vez trataré de no abandonarlo…**


End file.
